Ki bum Paintings
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: "Aku marah bukan karena kalian merusak lukisanku, tapi aku menangis karena kalian rela mengobankan nyawa hanya demi lukisanku" /ki bum/ all member SUJU/Humor,action/


**K****i bum ****P****aintings**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : humor, friendship, little angst, action

Pairing : kim ki bum

Cast : all member super junior

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan menegemen nya masing-masing **

Warning : typos, alur cerita ngaje, yang baca wajib comment. Ini ff asli buatan author yang terinspirasi dari komik kind of heart. Hanya sekedar kasih informasi, seblumnya ff ini pernah dipostkan diiblog temen author SJForIndonesia atas ijin author tentunya ( secara yang buat author ) tp berhubung sekarang author udah punya blog fanbase sendiri jadi yah author ketik ulang dan post di blog ini. Ada banyak beberapa perubahan disini, jadi yang masih penasaran yuk silahkan dibaca. Yang tidak suka silahkan undur diri saja. Hehehehe, boy x boy, Ceritanya gak jelas, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** "Aku marah bukan karena kalian merusak lukisanku, tapi aku menangis karena kalian rela mengobankan nyawa hanya demi lukisanku"

**Happy Reading ^^**

**—-**

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kibum ah?" tanya donghae ketika melihat seorang namja imut yang tengah asik melukis di ruang tengah dorm SuJu. Namja yang merasa namanya di panggil pun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Aku sedang melukis hyung ^^ " jawab namja tersebut dengan wajah ceria dan penuh senyum kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda karena panggilan donghae tadi. Melihat kibum yang masih asik dengan dunia nya sendiri donghae pun langsung dating menghampiri kibum.

Dengan sedikit penasaran dengan kibum yang biasanya duduk diam didepan laptopnya kini malah beralih mengais-aiskan kuas ke sebuah kanfas yang entah dia dapat dari mana (?).

"Boleh ku lihat" pinta donghae santai sambil mencoba melirik kanfas yang sedang dilukis ki bum.

"ANDWEE.. Ini belum selesai" kibum pun menolak dan yang langsung menutupi hasil karya nya yang belum jadi,di ambilnya selembar kain berwarna jingga dilantai dan langsung menutupinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kibum kau di panggil leeteuk hyung" panggil siwon yang datang tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Kibum pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam tak jelas sambil melangkah pergi dari ruang tangah tersebut menginggalkan donghae yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran akan lukisan seorang kim kibum.

Donghae yang penasaran dengan hasil lukisan kibum pun mencoba membuka nya. Perlahan tapi pasti donghae mulai menyingkap kain yang menutupi kanfas tersebut, belum sempat donghae melihat nya tiba-tiba saja eunhyuk datang sambil berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak donghae. Donghae dan eunhyuk pun jatuh seketika.

"Yaaa.. Kau ini kenapa sih" tegur donghae kesal sambil menjitak kepala eunhyuk.

"appoo T-T... Itu.. Wookie.." eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan donghae.

"Hyukiee hyuung..kenapa kau mencampurkan semua bahan ini kemasakanku. Kau mau membunuh seluruh anggota suju hah, dan kenapa juga kau menyalahkan aku " teriak ryeowook dengan murka dan langsung memukul kepala eunhyuk dengan sendok sayur yang dipegangnya. Ryeowook bukan orang yang suka pemarah tapi kalau sudah menyangkut yang namanya masakan jangankan buaya, singa pun pasti akan kalah dengan amukan ryeowook. *wookie : woi thor w ngg separah itu kali, author : suka-suka aku dong #plakk*

"Aku .. Hanya iseng.." jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah inoncentnya, sambil menggarukkan kepala nya yang tak gatal "kupikir itu enak" tambahnya.

"Iseng kata mu, kau tahu ke isenganmu ini bisa membuat perut semua anggota suju sakit hyung" oceh wookie sambil memukul kepala eunhyuk dengan sendok sayur yang dipegangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya *ketiga kali nya klo ditambah donghae tadi ,,,, poor eunhyuk oppa , eunyuk : kau kejam thor, author : baru kali ini aku kejam di ff loh oppa #plakk lanjut ke cerita* .

" .. mianhae " eunhyuk pun meringis kesakitan akibat pukalan bertubi-tubi yang diterimanya.

" Ada apa sih ribut-ribut" tanya kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama sungmin.

"Ia nih,, kami lagi asik main juga, jadi tidak konsentrasi nih. Dan itu, apa yang kau duduki donghae hyung?" Timpal sungmin, sambil menujuk sebuah benda yang tengah diduduki donghae.

Semuanya pun melirik kearah yang ditunjuk sungmin. Begitu melihat benda yang di dudukinya, donghae pun langsung membulatkan matanya. tubuhnya bergetar dan langsung membeku seketika.

"Bagaimana ini" keluh donghae dengan lirih sambil menyodorkan benda yang dia duduki kepada eunhyuk dan ryeowook . Eunhyuk dan ryeowook pun saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian beralih menatap donghae. Keduanya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba donghae terlihat ketakutan, begitu pula dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin. "Ini lukisan kesayangannya kibum, dan aku merusaknya. Bagaimana ini?" lanjut donghae dengan suara bergetar.

"Kita harus memperbaikinya sebelum kibum kembali" ucap ryeowook memberi saran. " Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa melukis?" tapi sayang semua nyya menggelengkan kepala.

Hening, itulah suasana yang terasa diruangan tersebut. Semua makhluk yang ada didalamnya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing untuk mencari jalan keluar bagaimana memperbaiki lukisan kibum yang rusak.

"Ini lukisan apa?" Tanya kyuhyun ketika melihat lukisan kibum yang tengah dipengang oleh donghae.

"Entahlah" donghae memutar sedikit kepalanya."Aishh.. Ini tidak bagus. Banyak sobekan disana sini. Kibum akan tau kalau lukisannya ini telah dirusak" lanjutnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, terlalu memikirkan perasaan kibum" celatuk kyuhyun.

"Bukannya begitu, kibum itu bagiku seperti anak anjing" jawab donghae dengan mata berbinar sambil membayangkan wajah kibum yang inoncent.

"Anak anjing?" sahut yang lain berbarengan keheranan.

"Iia,, anak ajing. Mata nya yang jernih dan tak berdosa seperti anak ajing yang minta dilindungi oleh siapa pun yang merawatnya" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. " Kalian sendiri kenapa mau membantu membetulkan lukisan ini"

"Ini semua karena rengekanmu" teriak yang lainnya berbarengan."lagi pula kibum itu anggota yang sangat polos, aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis" tambah sungmin.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya mereka pun membetulkan lukisan kibum dengan menambalkan lem solasi diletak yang sobek . satu jampun berlalau setelah semua robekan di tambal dan hasilnya begitu berantakan. Semuanya memutuskan untuk membuat lukisan masing-masing, dan siapa yang diantaranya yang paling mirip maka lukisannya lah yang akan diberikan ke kibum.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" tanya heechul saat memasuki ruangan tengah dorm yang kemudian disusul hangeng,kangin dan juga siwon. "Buahaha gambar apa itu yang ada ditanganmu hae" lanjutnya tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya .

"Ini gambar orang"

"gambar itu lebih terlihat seperti melon" shindong datang tiba-tiba yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak itu terlihat seperti kura-kura" ledek eunhyuk saat melihat hasil karja donghae.

"Hyung, Gambarmu tuh yang mirip gorila, heran lukisan sama yang buat kok mirip" ejek kyuhyun ke eunhyuk.

"Kau lebih parah, itu terlihat mirip babi" timpal sungmin.

"Hei sudah, kenapa kita malah saling meledek" bentak wookie menenangkan, "hasil lukisan kita tak ada satu pun yang mirip dengan lukisan kibum bagaimana ini" lanjutnya

"Kenapa dengan lukisanku" tanya kibum tiba-tiba dari arah pintu bersama dengan yesung . Kibum yang tak tahu menahu tiba-tiba datang sehabis membantu leeteuk dan yesung. Semua nya terperajat melihat kibum tengah berdiri diambang pintu masuk. dongHae dan kawan kawan berusaha menutupi semuanya. Dan menaruh lukisan asli kibum di tubuh shindong yang subur.

"Emm, tidak kami sedang main tebak-tebakkan" jawab donghae asal.

"Ikut dong" pinta kibum dengan poppy eye nyy. Semuanya bingung tak tau mesti bicara apa melihat wajah kibum yang lugu sampai tiba-tiba leeteuk muncul.

"Wah kalian sedang kumpul yah"

"Ahhh,, hyung bukankah kau mau memperlihatkan mainan barumu sama kibum" ucap donghae pada leetauk yang baru saja datang.

"sudah tadi, baru saja" jawab leeteuk tanpa dosa. Ryeowook , eunhyuk, kyuhyun, sungmin pun melotot kearah leeteuk seolah bicara –dasar-leader-pabo-. Sedangkan leeteuk sediri hanya bisa berdiri kebingungan melihat semua dosaengnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Ahhh, kibum~ah, aku baru saja menerima fanfic dari elf. Kau mau lihat" ucap siwon sambil menarik kibum keluar dari ruang tengah menuju teras sambil membawa laptop miliknya. Donghae dkk pun merasa lega atas tindankan siwon yang bisa mengerti keadaan mereka, sedangkan leeteuk sendiri malah di acuhkan *poor leader teukie *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih" tanya leeteuk.

" Ini lukisan kibum dirusak oleh eunhyuk gara-gara dia menabrakku tadi."

"Enak saja kau bilang, itu ulahmu" bela eunhyuk. Kemudian donghae dan eunhyuk pun bertengkar membuat semua member berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dii saat itulah tangan shindong yang tengah mengeluarkan lukisan kibum dari badannya terkena imbas perkelahian tersebut sehingga lukisan kibum pun melayang keluar jendela. dongHae yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari meraih nya,begitu pula dengan eunhyuk. Spontan semua terkejut dan berusaha meraih tubuh eunhae agar tak jatuh ke teras lantai bawah dorm. Beruntung donghae berhasil meraih lukisan merasa lega tanpa sadar bahaya yang hampir saja menimpanya kalau saja yang lain tak menangkap tubuh nya.

Sementara kibum yang tepat berada di teras bawah bersama siwon terkejut setengah mati melihat donghae tengah bergelantung ria di jendela dorm dengan memegangi lukisan nya, dia pun langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dorm dengan bercucuran air mata.

Begitu sampai diruangan tersebut, kibum langsung menghampiri donghae dan langsung bertanya tentang semua yang terjadi, dengan sedikit berat hati dan terpaksa, donghae dkk meminta maaf kalau lukisan yang tengah di buat kibum rusak . mereka semua menjelaskan secara detail tentang semua nya yang terjadi. Begitu mendengar penjelasan tentang semua itu, kibum pun langsung memarahi mereka semua dan terus menangis terisak tanpa henti.

"Aku marah bukan karena kalian merusak lukisanku, tapi aku menangis karena kalian rela mengobankan nyawa hanya demi lukisanku" ucapnya penuh haru dan tangisan yang tak terbandung. "Kalau lukisan itu rusak, aku masih bisa membuatnya lagi. Tapi kalau nyawa kalian, aku … Hik..hikhikk" lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung dipeluk siwon dan di susul seluruh member.

"Maafkan kami kibum ah" donghae meminta maaf, dan mengelus undak kibum yang masih bergetar dalam tangis.

Setelah itu suasananya pun kembali normal, kibum kembali melukis lukisannya dari awal.

"Itu gambar siapa?!" Tanya donghaehati-hati yang bingung melihat lukisan kibum yang sesungguh nya terlihat seperti kera.

"ini gambar ketua" sahut kibum inoncent dangan wajah ceria bak malaikat.

Mendengar jawaban kibum, semua member hanya bisa diam tak percaya, termasuk leeteuk yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat wajahnya disamakan dengan kera bagaimana tidak terpaku, seorang leeteuk yg tampan disamakan dengan se.. ehem seekor kera

The end

Benar-benar gaje bukan XD

Trima kasih atas reviewnya di ff ku yang lalu,, sangat membangun hehehehe

Dan juga terima kasih yang udah baca,, mian klo banyak typo dimana-mana XD


End file.
